Your not dangerous Remus!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Tonks finds out she's pregnant and she's very happy about the news but Remus dosnt seem so happy. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. The news

_**You're not Dangerous Remus!**_

Tonks was in the kitchen happily making dinner for husband Remus Lupin and Remus was sitting at the counter reading a book. Remus felt as if someone was watching him so he looked up from his book and almost bumped his head with Tonks.

"Oh hello there" he smiled.

"Wotcher Remus?" she asked with a playful smile "What book are you reading?"

"I muggle book I found yesterday it's called Hamlet" Remus responded.

Tonks frowned and blew a strand of her peaky purple hair out of her face.

"Sounds boring" she said a she took the book and set it aside.

"Anyway you better wash up for supper it's almost ready" she smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

As Remus left Tonks skipped around the kitchen and set the table with the delicious looking food she made. Then Remus came in and smiled at her.

"It looks lovely Nymphadora" he smiled.

"Remus please don't call me that" Tonks frowned.

"Why your name is lovely" he said as he sat down.

"Whatever you're weird" Tonks said as she stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to him.

Then they started eating dinner but Remus noticed Tonks picking at her food.

"Tonks are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yea just fine" she said with a half smile then her face grew paler than it already was.

"You look very pale are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Tonks nodded and started eating her food then she stopped.

"Excuse me for a moment" she said as she ran to the bathroom.

Remus followed after her and when he got there he saw her vomiting and became very worried. As she was vomiting he was rubbing her back and pulled back her hair. After she was finished she turned to Remus.

"I'm sorry" she frowned.

"Don't be sorry" he said as he put his hand on her forehead again.

"You don't seem to have a fever…perhaps you should lie down and rest" Remus suggested.

Tonks nodded then looked up at Remus and her hair turned red.

"Can you carry me please?" she asked quietly.

"Of course dear" he said as he scooped her up and cradled her against his chest.

When they finally reached their bedroom Remus laid Tonks on the bed.

"I'll go clean up down stairs then I'll be up shortly" he said as he kiss her forehead.

When Remus left Tonks slowly drifted to sleep but she woke up twenty minutes later to see Remus lying next to her.

"So how do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Better" she yawned.

"Good... do you need anything?" he asked as he brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"No thank you though" she smiled.

"Well we better get some rest Harry and the Weaslys are coming over tomorrow" Remus said.

Tonks nodded and kissed Remus softly.

"Good night Tonks" Remus whispered.

"I love you Remus" she muttered as she grabbed onto his night shirt pulling herself closer to him.

"And I love you Nymphadora" he said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Tonks woke up to Remus sweetly calling her name.

"Wotcher Remus?" she yawned as she sat up.

"They'll be here soon" Remus said.

"What? How long was I asleep?" Tonks wondered.

"It's almost noon" Remus responded.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I wanted you to rest more since you weren't feeling well" Remus smiled sweetly. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better a bit tired though" Tonks said as she stood up and started stretching.

"That's good to hear" Remus smiled as he watch his beautiful wife walk toward the dresser. "You get dressed and I'll go make lunch anything you want in particular?" Remus asked.

Tonks thought for a moment then grinned.

"I've been craving ice cream and pickles"

"What? Ice cream and pickles?" Remus asked confused.

"Yea what? Why are you staring at me like that?" Tonks asked confused.

"I never heard of those two foods being put together" he chuckled.

"Well don't you think it would be good?" Tonks giggled.

"Er…well I don't know …but I'm afraid we don't have any ice cream…will a pickle sandwich do?" Remus asked.

"Yea that will be just fine" Tonks smiled.

Tonks quickly threw on a purple T shirt with The Weird Sisters logo on it and her heavily patched jeans, and on her way downstairs she noticed her hair turned back to purple. When she walked in the kitchen Remus already had her sandwich made.

"Thanks sweet heart it looks yummy" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Tonks sat down at the table and scarping down her food like she hasn't eating in weeks. Remus lifted an eyebrow at her as he took a sip of his tea. Then Tonks finished her food and grinned.

"Thank you that was yummy"

"I'm glad you liked it" he chuckled.

Tonks grabbed her plate and stood to put it in the sink but she suddenly felt dizzy and started to stumbled but Remus caught her.

"Tonks! Are you alright?" he asked in an anxious voice.

"Yea I'm fine just got a bit dizzy" she said as she placed a hand on her head.

Remus took the plate and put it on the counter and walked her to the couch.

"You rest here alright" he said.

Tonks nodded and threw her feet up Remus sat next to her and leaned over to kiss her but he stopped when someone knocked on the door. Remus got up and opened the door to see Harry and the weaslys.

"Hello come in" Remus smiled.

Everyone walked in then Harry smiled at Tonks.

"Hello Tonks" he smiled.

"Wotcher Harry?" she winked.

Before Harry could answer Molly ran toward her.

"Tonks dear you look so pale are you feeling well?" Molly asked in a motherly voice.

"Yes I'm fine I've just been feeling weird lately" Tonks sighed.

Molly eyed her for a moment then her expression turned to shock.

"What is it?" Tonks asked confused.

Molly didn't answer and she turned to everyone.

"Why don't you boys go catch up in the kitchen it's been awhile since you've seen each other" Molly suggested. Then she turned to daughter "You go too Ginny".

They all nodded and left them alone.

"What was that about Molly?" Tonks asked sitting up a bit.

"Tell how you've been feeling strange"

Tonks eyed Molly curiously then sighed.

"I've been vomiting, craving weird food, very sleeping, and dizzy" Tonks said.

Then Molly smiled and hugged Tonks, Tonks hugged her back but she was still very confused.

"What's wrong Molly why are you acting strange?" Tonks giggled.

"I' know why you're feeling strange" Molly smiled happily.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant" Molly smiled.

Tonks sat up and her eyes winded.

"What? How do you know?" Tonks asked in shock.

"C'mon Tonks your talking to someone who has already had five kids" Molly laughed.

Then Tonks hand flew to her stomach and she smiled.

"I…I think your right…w-when do I tell Remus? How should I tell him?" Tonks wondered nervously.

"Tell him tonight after everyone leaves it will be a lot to take in" Molly said.

Tonks nodded and her and Molly walked into the kitchen. Remus looked up and smiled.

"It looks like your feeling better Tonks"

"Yes a lot better" Tonks blushed.

"I'm glad" Remus smiled.

"Well I'll make dinner" Tonks smiled then Molly stood beside her.

"I'll help you" she smiled.

Tonks nodded and they began to cook after they were finished everyone sat down and ate. As they ate Tonks was making everyone laugh by making animal faces. Then Ron turned to Remus.

"Oh yea professor, Hermione told me to give you this" Ron said as he handed Remus a potion bottle.

"What is this?" Remus asked eyeing the bottle.

"She made a special potion to tame your werewolf self just take this before you transform and you'll not be so wild" Ron smiled.

Remus smiled and put the small bottle in his pocket.

"Tell Hermione thank you very much I'm very grateful" Remus smiled.

"Dose that mean I can be with you when you transform?" Tonks asked happily.

"No I don't want you getting hurt" Remus said in a serious tone. "And you don't need to see me like that"

Tonks sighed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I told you a thousand times I don't care you're a werewolf seeing you in that form wont make me love you any less than I already do…come to think of it I think I would love you even more" Tonks smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued eating. After dinner Tonks told Ginny her news and Molly, Ginny and her washed dishes and talked about it.

"So what are you going to name it?" Ginny whispered.

"I dunno I'll have to talk to Remus about it" Tonks smiled.

Then Remus looked over at them.

"What are you lady's whispering about?" He asked curiously.

Ginny and Tonks looked at each other and giggled.

"Nothing really" Tonks smirked.

Remus raised and eye brow and sighed. After that everyone hugged each other good bye, Remus and Tonks walked up to their bed room. Remus sat on the bed and sighed.

"I'm tired" he smiled.

Tonks sat next to him and her expression turned serious.

"Remus can I talk to you before we got to bed?" Tonks asked.

"Sure" he smiled as he turned toward her.

Tonks nervously took a breath and ran her hand threw her hair.

"What do you think about ever having kids?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked confused.

"Um I don't know why?" he wondered.

"Well…um….I'm…pregnant" Tonks smiled.

Remus stared at her for a moment in shock.

"A-are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Yes pretty sure but isn't this great we are going to be parents" Tonks smiled.

Tonks was so happy she was over the moon radiant but Remus seemed withdrawn and sullen about it.

"Yes…it's wonderful…" he whispered.


	2. The sad departure

The next morning Remus was the first one to wake up actually he didn't really sleep at all last night; before he got up he looked at his beautiful sleeping Tonks and frowned. Then he got dressed and went down to the kitchen made himself a mug of coffee and started to read the daily prophet. Then he seen Tonks standing at the end of the table.

"Good morning Remus" she smiled brightly.

"Uh yes good morning" he mumbled.

Tonks frowned and sat beside him and put her hand on his.

"Is there something wrong sweet heart?" she asked.

Remus didn't answer he just kept reading the prophet.

"Remus!" Tonks said a bit loader.

Remus looked up and her eyes burned into his.

"Y-yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" Tonks repeated.

Remus sighed and put down his prophet and held her hand tightly.

"Yes…I need to have a word with you" he frowned.

"What is it?" Tonks wondered.

"I think…we …should…" Remus stopped he really didn't want to do this but it was necessary.

"You think we should what Remus?" Tonks asked.

"I think we should…s-split up for a while…" he whispered sadly.

Tonks couldn't believe what she just heard her soul mate her one and only true love said they needed to split up.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked as he eyes filled with tears.

"I think it will only be best for the baby" he said sadly.

"I…I don't understand…" Tonks sobbed.

"There are very high chances our child could be a werewolf like me" Remus said.

"That doesn't make a difference Remus! I don't care!" Tonks sobbed.

"I'm sorry dear it's only for the best" Remus said as he kissed her forehead and stood form his seat.

"So what your just going to leave?" Tonks yelled.

"I'm…terribly sorry" he said as he turned away from her he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Remus…please don't leave me…." Tonks cried.

But when she looked up he was already gone. Tonks got up with shaky legs and made her way up to their bed room. Once she got there she pulled a duffle from under their bed and started tossing her clothes in it her vision was very blurry from her tears but she didn't care she still tossed her stuff inside it. Then she came across a photo of her and Remus and started to cry even more and she stuffed it in the very bottom of her bag. Then she ran down to the drawing room and grabbed a hand full of floo power.

"Tonks residence" she said in a clear voice and before she knew it she was looking at her parent's living room.

"Nymphadora?" Ted asked in shock.

"Dad please don't call me that" Tonks sobbed.

"Oh um I'm sorry it just slipped out…why are you here? And why are you crying? Where's Remus?" he asked as he helped his daughter out of the fireplace.

"Dad….Remus …he…he left me" Tonks said sadly.

"What? Why?" Ted asked in an angry voice.

"Get mum and I'll tell you both" Tonks said as she sat on the sofa.

"Alright, Dormeda!" he called and woman who looked a lot like Bellatrix walked in the room.

"Dora! What are you doing here sweetie? And why do you look like who've been crying?" Andromeda asked as she took a seat next to her and Ted sat on the other side.

"Remus left me…" Tonks sobbed.

"What ever for?" Andromeda asked.

"I told him I was ….pregnant and he was afraid our child would be a werewolf like him" Tonks sobbed.

"What your pregnant?" her parents said in unison.

"Congratulations dear!" Andromeda smiled and gave Tonks a big hug.

"Mum this isn't the time to be congratulating me ….my true love just left me" Tonks said fatly.

"Oh I'm sorry honey we are just so excited to be grandparents" her mother apologized. "Did you tell Remus you don't care if your child is a werewolf?"

"Yes I did but he wouldn't hear it" Tonks frowned.

"Maybe he just needs some time sweetie" Ted said as he rubbed her back.

"Dora why don't you put your things up stairs and I'll make you breakfast" Andromeda suggested.

"Alright" Tonks whispered as she walked sadly up stairs to her old room.

When she got there she caught her reflection in a mirror and noticed her hair turned back to its natural brown. She sighed and threw her bag on her bed. _It feels like my soul has been sucked out by a dementor…_she thought sadly. Then she turned to her bag and dug threw it until she found that photo of them. She sat on her bed and tears started to fall on the photo.

"Remus please come back to me…" she whispered.


	3. Remus?

The next morning Tonks woke up with the photo and her and Remus in her hand. She sat up, gave it one last look then put it on her dresser. Then she put on some of her clothes and walked slowly down stairs.

"Good morning Dora" Ted smiled as he looked up from his Daily Prophet.

"Morning…" Tonks sighed as she plopped down on the sofa.

Then her mother walked in and stared at her daughter sadly. Tonks was just sitting there motionless stareing at the floor as she hugged a pillow tightly.

"Dora sweetie would you like some breakfast?" Andromeda asked.

"No I'm not hungry" Tonks whispered but a loud growl came from her stomach and gave her away.

"Yes you are now come to the kitchen and eat!" Andromeda ordered.

Tonks sighed and followed her mother into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"I can't let you not eat you and the baby need to stay healthy" Andromeda said as she started looking for a pan.

Tonks rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the counter.

"I miss him so much mum…." Tonks whispered as she started to cry.

"Yes I know…but don't worry it will all be alright again soon" Andromeda promised her.

Meanwhile Remus was staying at the Blacks house for two days he paced around the kitchen with out sleeping. _Have I done the right thing? _ He kept thinking to himself over and over again. Then he heard the door open and he grabbed his wand and slowly opened the kitchen door to see Harry standing in the hall way.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Remus asked as he put away his wand.

"Molly told me what happened with you and Tonks" Harry said.

Remus stared at Harry for a moment and sighed.

"I see…"

"But she never said why you left her…" Harry said as he walked up to Remus.

"I'm too dangerous and I'm afraid our child might become a monster like me" Remus said.

"She's pregnant?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes" was all Remus could say.

"Then why did you leave her when she needs you the most?" Harry yelled.

"Harry you don't understand the situation I'm in!" Remus yelled back.

Harry grabbed Remus by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Stop acting like this! You know Tonks doesn't care what you are! She loves you for you she tells you that every day but your too stupid to understand! And here she is now carrying your child and you're not man enough to stay by her side not matter what happens!" Harry yelled.

Remus stared at Harry in shock then he sighed.

"I know….I'm stupid but what if-"Remus was cut off my Harry punching him in the face.

"There is no what if's Remus! Do you know how much misery you put her threw! Tonks mum told Molly all about how depressed she is and how she is moping around the house! And this couldn't possibly be good for the baby!" Harry yelled.

Remus sighed and Harry released him.

"Your right Harry…I need the see Tonks…" Remus said as he ran to the fire place.

Remus took a hand full of floo powder and stepped in the fire place. Before he left he smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Harry" he smiled. "Tonks residence" he said in a clear voice as he threw the powder and before he knew it he was in Tonks's parent's living room. Once Remus stepped out of the fire place Ted stared at him confused.

"Remus?" he whispered.

"Hello Ted do you know where Tonks is?" Remus asked.

Before Ted could answer Andromeda walked in her eyes widened when she saw Remus.

"Remus!" she smiled as she hugged him.

"Where's Tonks?" Remus asked again.

"She's in her room but her door is probably locked" Andromeda said.

Remus nodded and ran up stairs. Once he got to her bedroom door he pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora" he whispered and the door became unlocked.

Remus walked in her room and saw her lying on her bed asleep with a photo of them in her hand and it looked as if she had been crying. Remus leaned over her and brushed her brown hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Remus decided to sit across the room in an old rocking chair and waited for her to wake up. Then a few hours later Tonks sat up in bed.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" she yelled then she looked around and all she saw was darkness. Then she grabbed her wand from her night stand.

"Lumos" she whispered and light appeared on the tip.

She looked around then she saw him it was Remus sitting in her old rocking chair. Tonks got up and walked toward him. Once she reached him she leaned in closer to see if it was real or just her imagination and once she felt his breath on her skin she knew he real.

"Nox" she whispered and the light on her wand disappeared.

All Tonks could do was stare at him and cry then she saw his beautiful brown eyes open.

"Tonks?" he whispered as he sat up a bit.

"R-Remus?" she stuttered.

Remus stood up and flipped on her light switch.

"Tonks I know you probably hate me…but I'm very sorry?" he said in an apologetic voice.

Tonks legs became shaky and she ran into his arms.

"Remus! It's really you! You came back to me!" She sobbed in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Nymphadora" Remus whispered and he stroked her back.

Tonks was so happy he was back she didn't even care he called her by her real name.

"Do you still hate me?" Remus asked sadly.

"I could never hate you Remus I love you so much!" Tonks smiled as her hair turned bubblegum pink.

"I love you too Tonks more than you'll ever know!" Remus said and he gave her a long soft kiss. "Let's go home" he whispered.


	4. Teddy

Once Tonks and Remus returned home Remus sat on the sofa and pulled Tonks onto his lap.

"I'm glad your home" Tonks whispered as she hugged him close.

As Tonks laid her head on Remus's chest she heard a low growl. Tonks looked up at him and ran her dainty fingers threw greying brown hair.

"Tonight is a full moon isn't it?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked at her and nodded.

"Do you still have the potion Hermione made for you?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I do" Remus said.

"Good so I can be with you when you transform right?" Tonks smiled.

"No I told you many times it's not safe!" Remus growled.

"But Remus I know you won't hurt me!" Tonks frowned.

"We don't know one hundred percent if this potion will work! So just stay here!" he yelled.

Tonks stared at him and frowned. Then Remus realized he just snapped at her and he brushed her pink hair from her face.

"I'm sorry…I can't control my temper very well when I'm about to transform" he apologized.

"I know its ok sweet heart" Tonks smiled.

Tonks looked at the clock and smiled.

"Well since you have some time before your transformation would you like me to make you something?" Tonks grinned.

Remus nodded and Tonks hopped off his lap and walked to the kitchen. Remus fallowed in after her and sat at the counter.

"What would you like?"

"I don't mind ….anything you make is delicious" Remus flirted.

Tonks blushed and started to put together a sandwich. Once she was done she handed it to him and then poured him a cup of tea. Tonks watched Remus eat then he stopped and stared into his cup.

"Remus?" Tonks called.

Remus didn't look up but his grip tightened on his tea cup making it crack then fall to pieces in his hand and he let out a violent snarl.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Tonks asked concerned.

"Yes... I'm fine" he growled.

Then Tonks looked down at his hand.

"Remus! Your bleeding let me help you!" she said walking toward him.

"No!" He yelled as he pulled away.

"But Remus!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" He whispered.

"You won't! Now stop being ridiculous and give me your hand!" Tonks said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Remus looked at her and blushed slightly he always thought she looked very cute when she put her hands on her hips like that. So he gave in and extended his hand to hers. Tonks took his hand and examined it carefully.

"Well at least you didn't get any glass in it" Tonks said as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumbs as she looked at his wounds.

"I'll bandage it… I would heal it for you but I'm not that great at healing spells" Tonks sighed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it to his hand.

"Ferula" she muttered as bandages appeared on his hand.

"Now how dose that feel?" Tonks asked with a sweet smile.

"Much better thank you" Remus smiled then he looked at the clock it was almost time.

"I should be going" Remus said as he stood up.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" Tonks said as she stretched up on her tippy toes to give Remus a kiss.

Remus wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and kissed her back. Then he let go of her.

"Good night" he smiled as he walked to the basement door.

"I love you Remus!" Tonks called.

Before Remus opened the door he turned and looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"And I love you…forever" he whispered as he walked into the basement and locked the door behind him.

Once Remus got inside he stood in the middle of the room and drank his potion. He waited for a moment then finally the moonlight hit his skin. Remus's brown eyes turned yellow and he dropped the bottle to the floor. Remus started yelling and snarling in pain as he clothes were tore off and his body changed its form and the sound of bones popping echoed threw the room.

Meanwhile Tonks was sitting on their bed rubbing her stomach and smiling at the fact they were going to have a child. _I wonder if he is going to have Remus's eyes and my Hair color…is he going to Have Remus's smarts?...is he going to have my powers? Is he going to have Remus's smile? _She thought to her self. She kept referring to her child as a he because she had a strange feeling that it was going to be a boy. Then she laid down and looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder if Remus is alright…_she thought then she slowly got up and walking down to the basement. Once she reached the door she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora" she whispered and the door became unlocked.

Tonks smirked and put away her wand and slowly walked inside. Once she was inside she looked around and saw Remus lying on the floor he looked like he was asleep.

"Wotcher Remus?" Tonks grinned and his head shot up and he gave her a cautious stare.

"I know I know I'm not suppose to be here but I had to see you" Tonks smiled.

Remus gave her a stare that said please leave now. Tonks stared at him and frowned.

"What? I know your not going to hurt me that potion obviously worked" she said as she sat on the floor next to him.

Tonks ran her fingers threw his fur and smiled.

"Your so cute Remus" she giggled.

Remus started to back away from her; Tonks stared into his big yellow eyes and frowned.

"Fine I'll leave" She sighed as she rapped her arms around Remus's neck.

Remus stiffened under her touch but Tonks wouldn't let him move away this time.

"Night Remus" she smiled as she kissed the top of his furry head.

Once Tonks got to the door she turned around and smiled at Remus.

"Remus!" she called.

Remus turned around and stared into her eyes and Tonks blew a kiss to him and he rolled his eyes and laid back down. Once Tonks left Remus laid there in shock _How could she hug and kiss me like that without getting disgusted? And…she…she called me cute…_He thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Tonks woke up to Remus calling her name. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning" she grinned.

"Good morning sweet heart" he smiled as he brushed her pink hair out of her eyes.

Tonks sat up and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you while you were in your werewolf form" Tonks frowned.

"Don't worry dear I don't mind" he smiled as he kiss her on the forehead.

Then Tonks stomach growled and Remus chuckled.

"Sounds like you and the baby are hungry" he smiled.

Tonks nodded and giggled.

"Well I'll make you something" Remus smiled as he grabbed her by the hand and they walked down stairs. Once they got to the kitchen Tonks sat at the counter. Then she smiled up at Remus while he was making her breakfast.

"What do you think of the name Teddy?" she asked.

"Teddy? It's a very nice name why?" Remus asked.

"Lets name our son Teddy" Tonks grinned.

"How do you know its going to be a boy?" Remus asked with a slight smile.

"I have a strange feeling it will be"

"Very well Teddy it is then" Remus smiled as Tonks got up and gave him a hug.

"Teddy Remus Lupin" she whispered then she smiled "I like that"

Remus grinned and placed his hands in her belly.

"So do I" he agreed.

Tonks smiled and kiss him softly on the lips and laid her head on Remus's chest. _I wish this moment would never pass…I belong in his arms forever…_

The End.


End file.
